Meeting Again
by Seikie
Summary: [ON HIATUS]Kaoru and Kenshin meets each other in a hospital, but then Kenshin moves away. Now, Kaoru is a new student in a new school. Her father is still alive and everyone ignores Kenshin aside from Kendo... What does Kaoru do?


**Meeting Again**

**Kaoru and Kenshin meets each other in a hospital, but then Kenshin moves away. Now, Kaoru is a new student in a new school. Her father is still alive and everyone ignores Kenshin aside from Kendo... What does Kaoru do?**

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to **Noboru Watsuki**.

**Prologue**

_The house was burning and crumbling fast. The fire was consuming everything quickly. A pretty middle aged woman glanced around with her five years old girl in arms, desperately looking for a clearing to escape the fires that were licking at her clothes. Seeing an opening, she quickly crossed the small path that had not been lit by fire, towards a window, that thankfully had not been damaged. Looking down from where she was, she saw firefighters, police and a crowd of onlookers that watched. Waving frantically and screaming 'til her voice became hoarse, she caught their attention. She saw the firemen getting their safety net ready for them. She looked over her shoulders and saw flames and then to the net, down where life was at and jumped with her child in arms. Moaning as she hit the net, she whispered into her child's ears, "Live a happy life, I'll always be there with you in life and death, my baby… Kao…ru…" Immediately, they were taken to the hospital and sent to the emergency room. The woman went into deep comatose; her lungs were full of smoke and received severe burns on several places of her body. The child, Kaoru, sent to the children's ward, due to minor complications. The child lay asleep._

"_Mama...mama...Doko des ka? (Where are you?)" The little girl, named Kaoru, walked around the room which she shared with another child. The child had red hair and a big wide bandage to his cheeks; he was crying._

"…_I'm scared… don't leave me alone…"muttered the boy, crouching into a ball._

"…_Ne? Daijoubu des ka? (What's wrong?) Don't cry… I'm here with you…" Kaoru said in a timid, yet friendly voice. Reaching her hand to him, and comforted him._

"_Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru des (u). (My name is Kamiya Kaoru.) What's yours?" she asked looking into deep violet eyes._

"… _Shinta… Himura "Kenshin" Shinta…." Said Shinta Kenshin._

"_What happened to your face? I was in a BIG fire and my mama and me got out of it. A nice man with a white jacket and glasses said that my mama's going to be asleep for a long time. How about you?" asked Kaoru…?_

"_...I don't have anybody… nobody likes me…. I'm scared…" he responded and started to cry again._

"_Hey… I'm here… I'll be your friend… okay? Yakusoku?"…._

"…_okay… Kaoru... yakuso…"_

**Chapter One**

**13 years later**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! the alarm clock pierced the air and read 5:30 a.m.

"Ugh… I'm up; I'm up…ugh…" She groaned and sat up, eyes still blurry as she shut the alarm clock off. Turning over and getting off the bed, she went into the bathroom and got ready. Walking out into the kitchen, she made breakfast of eggs, toast and orange juice.

On the refrigerator, there was a note:

'_Kaoru-_

_I'm off on a business trip to Kyoto. I'm going to help one of my former students open a Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo. I'll be back in a week! Until then, take care of the dojo and take care of your self!_

_-Dad_

_P.S. Make sure you don't get into trouble starting in your new school! Don't be late, either!_

'Ahhh, so that's where he's at…' thought Kaoru. As she finished her meal, she left for Tokyo High, her NEW school (what a nightmare!).

'Hmmm, I wonder if this school has a kendo club/team. Will they let me join?' thought Kaoru. She spotted a bouncy braided hair floppy from side to side, it yelled, "HEY!" waving her hands about and ran to her. Kaoru turned around and smiled.

"Ohayoo gouzaimas! Are you the new student?" Misao said heavily panting.

Kaoru smiled again and laughed quietly inside herself. Forgetting something, she says, "Ohayoo! Ah! Yes, I am."

Misao looks up and grins. Sticking a peace sign up, she readily replies "OKAY! My name is Makimichi Misao! I'm a sophomore in Class D-3!" Kaoru smiles and says, "I'm Kamiya Kaoru. I just moved here from Kyoto. I'm a senior." As she says that, she walks away, then turns around, looking confused and blushing, asks, "Ummmm… do you know where the main office is?" Misao, laughing, points to the main office.

**During Class**

knock knock knock

"Yes?" muffled a reply.

"Ummmm… I'm the new student transferred from Kyoto? I'm here to pick up my class schedule?" replies Kaoru, nervously fidgeting, looking at the door, as if it leads to Hell.

"Come in…"

Kaoru walks in and sees a man with narrow eyes with a cigarette lit. Seeing the name plate it reads, "Fujitaka Goro/Principal" Kaoru automatically bows and says her name. Fujitaka-san regards her speculatively then barks out at her, "So, you are Kamiya's Daughter?

Kaoru looked up dumbly and surprised and nodded mutely. Fujitaka-san smirked at the sight. Sighing, he stood up and handed her schedule, but instinctively added, "Don't cause any trouble, I know what you did at you previous school, Kamiya-san." And sat back down. "You are dismissed." He said as he wheeled around on his chair.

Slowly, as she left his office, she let out a HUGE breath. '_BOY was that SCARY!_' She thought. Now with her schedule in hand, she overlooked it once and found that she's in room B-1. Going through the corridors and hallways, which seemed endless, finally found the class B-1. Attentively, she knocked on the door, waiting until the door open and showed a wizen old man with a pair of thick glasses perched above his nose.

"Hello, and who might you be?" asked the wizened old man, looking more and more like an old, very old, elf.

"Ahhh…I'm the new student from Kyoto." Kaoru replied, without making any other comment beyond that. The old elf looked at her in speculation, looking at his chart and back at her again, muttering under his breath, "Must be that Kamiya girl…hmmm…" and ushered her inside. Seeking attention from his class, which became wild with non stop chatter, became silent as the wizened elf, slammed a ruler onto the desk, creating a loud "THWACK!"

"NOW CLASS!" boomed the wizened elf, "there is a new student! PAY attention! Go ahead, Kamiya-san." Ushering her to introduce herself to the class.

"Ummmm… Ahhh… Ohayoo minna-san," bowing low then continuing, "Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru des (u). I just moved here from Kyoto. I am hoping to join this year, kendo, kyudo, and judo club. I hope that this year will be memorable." Kaoru rehearsed from morning. Kaoru was a bit uneasy as the rest of the class stared.

Whispers and murmurs coursed throughout the rooms, several flirtatious winks went toward her as did some glares and friendly smiles. Kaoru was slightly less nervous at the friendly smiles.

"Ah, Kamiya-san? Please, take a seat next to Tae-san. Tae-san, raise your hand." the teacher instructed. Kaoru looked over to a girl with brown hair, really squinty happy eyes, and a friendly smile. Kaoru walked to her assigned seat and whispered to Tae, "Hello! I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

Tae smiled and whispered back, "Hi, I'm Akabeko Tae. Do you know the campus? I'll show you around. My family owns a branch of restaurants. You want to come over?" being cut off by the teacher, the old teacher announced, "Ah, Tae-san, Kamiya-san, do you have something that you two want to share?" looking at the two speculatively. The two girls shook their heads quickly. "Then, please be quiet." And resumed to teach the class on the wonderful world of Calculus.

A flying note hit Tae's head… opening it, it said:

_Tae-_

_I don't know. I might be busy if I join clubs. This weekend?_

_-Kaoru_

Tae looks at the girl and nods.

**Lunch**

"Kamiya-sempai!" a bouncy braided tail swung rapidly from side to side and landed right in front of Kaoru.

"Ah! Uhh... Ummmm...! Makimichi-san!" responds Kaoru as she lowers her chopsticks and homemade bento.

"Hai! Konnichiwa, Akabeko-sempai! Kamiya-sempai, aren't you going to join any clubs?" asked Misao, jumping up and down, like a psychopath and Tae, laughing at the sight.

"Oh? What clubs are there? I really want to join Kendo club as well as kyudo club and judo club." Says Kaoru, looking thoughtfully. Tae, becoming very thoughtful at this, perks up and says, "Hai! Kaoru-san! You were just saying how you and your father own a kendo dojo here and in Kyoto! Go for it!

'Sugoi! That's a lot, Kamiya-sempai! Kendo sign ups are today! Right now! Hurry up and sign up!" cries Misao, literally running with Kaoru and Tae in hand, until they were in front of a shoji door and slid it open, walking in and seeing a small line for the sign ups. Misao walks up to the front and writes Kaoru's name and grade, while all the boys in line complained at her cutting. Misao turns around and yells, "Ladies FIRST! BAKAYARE!" and smartly walks towards Kaoru and Tae.

"YAY! I signed you up! You're probably going to be the only girl! Ooo yay! I'm going to root for you, but then there's also Himura Kenshin and sigh Shinomori Aoshi-sama, the ice blue eyes prince 3! He's sooo HOT!" cries Misao, running on and on about Shinomori Aoshi.

"Eh? Ne, Tae-san, who is Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi?" whispered Kaoru, not wanting to disrupt the raving lunatic.

"Ah! Himura-san is in the same class as us! He's always been a quiet one; I'm not surprised that you didn't see him. He's always to himself. It's creepy with his yellow amber eyes. He's also known as the "Battousai" because rumors say that he killed his family." Whispered Tae, with a grave tone and worried face.

Kaoru thought carefully at this new information. Then it clicked in her head! '_Himura Kenshin! Battou jutsu… Himura "Kenshin" Shinta... Promise…'_

"AH! Kenshin!" she exclaimed, jumping up to her feet. Tae looks at her awkwardly.

**BING BANG BONG**

"Ahhh! Kamiya-sempai, Tae-sempai! We have to go to class! I'll see you two later! JA!" said Misao in a hurry and ran to class, her braid swinging side to side.

"sigh Kaoru-san, let's go back." Said Tae. Picking up their bentos, they left for class.

**IN CLASS**

Kaoru sat down at her desk and sighed deeply, she just remembered about Kenshin. She was concerned about what Tae said about him; "_Him, being a killer? Impossible. Kenshin isn't like that._" She thought throughout the class of a lost memory.

**Flash Back**

"_Oi! Kaoru-dono! Look! I'm learning Kendo from Hiko-Sensei! I'm learning the sword budo of Hiten Mitsuryugi style!" said a cheerful Kenshin._

"_Ah! SUGOI, Shin-chan!" she said, giggling, then remembered and said, "AH! Guess what? I'm learning kendo too! It's my papa's style, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! I guess we'll practice together, ne?" Smiling at him cutely and happily._

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Kaoru, still lost in thought, walked out of the class and headed straight towards a large figure.

"Oommpffh!" said the figure, standing up and dusting himself.

Kaoru snapped out of thought and quickly apologized. The boy looks and then laughs, then says, "Oi, Jou-chan, you clumsy? Are you new here?"

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru, and NO, I'm not clumsy and YES, I am NEW!" said a now aggravated Kaoru.

"Whoa! Calm down, Jou-chan. Well, my name is Sagara Sanosuke! Pleased to meet you! And later!" said the chicken head, grinning stupidly, walking away.

Kaoru, aggravated now, stalked away, with her books in hand, to kendo club.

**KENDO CLUB**

"Now, I expected new students but not this much. Well…sigh okay, let's get started!" yell the teacher and sat down.

Kaoru, just coming in, bumps into a familiar figure with a familiar "Oompffh".

"Hey, Jou-chan, what you doin' here? This is Kendo Club." Said Sanosuke, looking at her in bewilderness.

"I signed up for it! What, I can't sign up for kendo!" said a darken Kaoru, ready to kill.

"Woah woah! Okay… just talk to Hiko-sensei. Okay? Sheesh!" shrugged Sanosuke, backing off and walked away.

Walking up to Hiko-sensei, she saw a red hair boy, looking out from the shoji door and just kept looking at him.

"YES? If you're a fan of some sort, please LEAVE!" said Hiko-sensei in a stern, yet mocking voice.

"Oh! Hiko-Oji-chan! You know my name already! But I understand since you're old now…My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I'm a new student and I'm interested in joining." Said Kaoru looking up to Hiko-sensei. Hiko-sensei looked at Kaoru and laughed out loud in a booming voice.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… that's very funny Kaoru, but honestly, leave, this is not a place for children. You might get hurt." Said an amused sensei, the laughter still not quite out of his voice, as he stared on at her, challenging her.

Still aggravated from Sanosuke, she blew up and yelled, "HIKO-OJI-CHAN! I'M THE **_ASSITANT MASTER_** OF THE** KAMIYA KASSHIN RYU SWORD BUDO**! AND I _WILL_ JOIN!" After awhile of yelling, she calmed down, breathing in and out, shocking everyone in the room, staring at her. She began to fidget at all the attention that she made and glanced at Hiko-sensei. He stared and stared, shocked then…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You truly turned into a spunky girl! Okay, okay! Since you amuse me so, sure why not!" said a smirking Hiko. He then turn and focus his attention on to the rest of the class, as they stared on, and yelled, "WELL, THE SHINAIS AREN'T GOING TO DO THEMSELVES, YOU KNOW! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" Now, facing back to Kaoru, he replies, "So, where your papa, Kaoru-chan? Should have expected much, after all these years…" he asked with a bemused smirk on his lips.

"Ohho, chichiue is in Kyoto for the moment, but he'll be back next week!" chirped Kaoru, still standing there. "Well? What are you doing, standing there, gawking at me for? Start Practicing!" and left smirking.

**AFTER PRACTICE**

"OOWWW! Man, what a vigorous practice, that's twice the work and practice that I do at the dojo. Hiko-oji is SUCH a SLAVE DRIVER!" groaned Kaoru, with her shinai slung over her shoulder and her bag over the other, walking out of the school dojo. Walking slightly slower than usually, she passed a bickering chicken head and broom head. You could still hear yelling as she walked farther away with faint words of '_Cock-O-Doodle-Doodle!_' and '_Sweep Sweep Sweep!_' Grudgingly, she saw a faint familiar figure walking just a bit further ahead. Eyes widen bit, she broke into a sprint and caught up to the figure.

"…Shinta!" cried Kaoru, her hand resting on his shoulder to stop him. With a wide smile, she looked at him.

Kenshin looked at the girl through yellow amber eyes and regarded her a bit, quite surprised yet cautious. The girl looked familiar, yet very vaguely. He eyed the hand on his shoulder and surprisingly it moved itself off his shoulder.

"Shin-chan! O Genki des ka? How have you been since I last saw you? It's been a long time… Too long." Said Kaoru, looking in his eyes, seeing how guarded his eyes were; distrustful.

"Who are you?" he said quietly.

"It's me…Kaoru…"

**FLASHBACK**

"…_I'm scared… don't leave me alone…"muttered the boy, crouching into a ball._

"…_Hey? What's wrong? Don't cry… I'm here with you…" Kaoru said in a timid, yet friendly voice. Reaching her hand to him, and comforted him._

"_I'm Kamiya Kaoru. What's yours?" she asked looking into deep violet eyes._

"… _Shinta… Himura "Kenshin" Shinta…." Said Shinta Kenshin._

"_Hey… I'm here… I'll be your friend… okay? Yakusoku?"…._

"…_okay… Kaoru...yakuso…"_

"…_Yakusoku…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Silence was all there was between the two. Kaoru stood facing him, her eyes begging.

"Do you remember me... our promise…?" Kaoru said quietly. Moving and closing the gap between them, she slowly placed her arms around him, like how she did all those years ago, in that white yet darken room, where only two children huddled together, one seeking comfort, while the other one gave it.

Kenshin stood stock-still at the sudden movement and tensed. Slowly, his arms lifted and wrapped around Kaoru, as if it will never let go. His head buried between her shoulder and neck, they stayed like that for a few minutes, before he pulled away. Kaoru look on and smiled at him.

"You remember, Shin-chan?" Asked Kaoru, searching deep into his now slightly violet-amber eyes.

"…Hai, Kaoru-dono… yakusoku…" replied Kenshin, slightly indifferent and wondering what just happened.

**FROM ANOTHER VIEW**

"Pssssttt! Hey, move over, you stupid rooster!" hissed a nosy weasel. Shoving aside the nosy weasel, the rooster kept on looking… _"oh man, I didn't know the new girl knows Kenshin…" _he thought. Whispering to the weasel, he said, "Weasel girl, did you know that the new girl knew Kenshin?"Looking thoughtful, she replied, "No, I didn't know that she knew Kenshin…! I gotta tell her that he's dangerous! Remember? That one senior, Tomoe? Killed! I gotta warn her!" She got up and was about to yell but then was stopped by the rooster with his hands over her mouth.

"Are you TRYING to GET US KILLED!" hissed the rooster, with an angry vein popping out from his head. The weasel, looking like she was suffocated, stomped on his foot and hissed back, "what the HELL did you do that FOR! I ALMOST SUFFOCATED! BAKA!" glaring at the rooster. The bush that they were behind shook, from a normal point of view…

**NORMAL POV**

The bush shook. Kenshin knew who was behind the bush, but did not comment about it, instead he said, "Kaoru-dono…" his eyes saying things that was in crypt.

"Shin-chan! I'm so glad that we meet again!" she said, her eyes showing joy and concern. She frowned.

"Daijoubu des ka, ne, Shin-chan?" as her eyes prodded into his eyes.

"Huh? Ahhh… daijoubu des, daijoubu des…ahhh, Kaoru-dono… you should call me Kenshin, you know? … and you should stay away from me…"

"Ne? Naze? (Why?)… if it's about all those rumors, it's okay, I don't believe them, I know that what they say doesn't matter… what matters now is the future!" she said, making a peace sign, as she winked at him.

"Now, c'mon! Let's go the Akabeko's! Tae's family owns it and I wanted to check it out after practice!" Kaoru said, as she dragged Kenshin along.

**IN AND AT THE AKABEKO'S**

"Ahhh… ummmm… Welcome to the … Akabeko's. Please this way…" said a small timid looking girl with short brown hair wearing a traditional garb of a kimono. Following the girl, Kaoru saw a familiar face.

"Wah! Sayo-chan! How are you? Is your brother here with you? How long have you been in Japan?" Kaoru asked.

"Ah! Kaoru-chan! I'm just here to visit. My brother is at the hotel. I've been here for at least two days. How about you? What are you doing here? How is otou-san?"

"Oh, dad. He's fine! Right now, he's in Kyoto. Didn't I tell you that I live in Tokyo now? Well, you two should stay with me and papa for the time being since you're in Tokyo!" Kaoru said, and finally noticed Kenshin again. She quickly introduced the two, now slightly embarrassed. "OH! Sorry! This is Himura Kenshin." said Kaoru, introducing the two.

The two looked at each other, one smiling and the other grimly looking at the other.

"We've met. My brother and Himura-san are friends. So, how are you, Himura-san?" Sayo said.

"Fine, thank you." And stopped with eyes avoiding.

Sighing. "Ne, Sayo-chan, me and Kenshin are going to find a table, do you want to join us?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to interrupt. I'm leaving anyway, so bye, Kaoru, Himura" said Sayo and quickly left.

"Ne, Kenshin, let's go to a table." Suggested Kaoru, they quickly found a table and sat down.

Kaoru sees Tae and yells for her to come over to the table.

"Kaoru-san? What are you doing here? I thought that we agreed that we'd meet this weekend." She said in a cheery voice, then sees Kenshin.

"Oh… Himura-san, hello." She said in a nervous tone. Glancing at the two, she quickly gave the two a pair of menus and left. Kaoru eyed Tae worriedly and glanced at Kenshin.

'_what is bothering Tae? Hmmm… I'll ask her tomorrow_. 'thought Kaoru.

"Ne, Kenshin, what do you want to eat? … Mou I think I'm going to get the fried beef sukiyaki... no wait, let's both get it! Okay, Kenshin?" said Kaoru and looked at Kenshin, expectantly. Kenshin gave a faint nod, and eyed Kaoru curiously under hooded eyes.

As Kaoru sat with a happy expression on her face, Kenshin stared un-noticeable to the pretty girl. He's eyes searching her face for animosity and disgust, but there was none, just plain joy and understanding. It was confusing.

"_Who in Hell's blazes would like him? Didn't she understand... at least there is someone here still with him… " _as he looked up, he saw that she was staring at him with concern, breaking his train of thought.

"Ne, Kenshin… I have a question, but I don't know if it's too personal… if it is, tell me to stop okay? May I ask this question?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

Kenshin, somehow knowing what she's going to ask nodded yes.

"Kenshin… do you live by yourself?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono, I do."

"Oh."She uttered. Placing her chopsticks down, she looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Kenshin, what about Hiko-oji-chan? I remembered that he adopted you?"

"Oh, he did, but I just felt that I should live on my own…" he said with his head bent down low.

"Mou, Kenshin! Enough of that! Bowing your head as if you're ashamed! Look, I don't care about your past, most of it I know already! … Remember when you didn't stop wetting the bed until you were 8? Heh heh heh", Kaoru giggled at the memory and smiled at him. Kenshin looked at her and a small brief smile flitted to his lips.

Kaoru, seeing this, smiled really big, "Ah, so you didn't forget how to smile!" At this reply, Kenshin's eyes widen a bit at this revelation.

"Well, I'm glad that I made you smile again." she said as a waiter, with their food, arrived. Thanked the waiter and started to eat with joyful gusto. Seeing that Kenshin didn't touch his food yet, she urged, "You know, the sukiyaki is very good so eat!" and with that Kenshin ate.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from a very large distance…

"Himura Battousai… you'll die…"

_**Preview**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**School Day: 2**_

"_Ahhh you know, Calculus is giving me headaches. Maybe I should stop for a few minutes to give my brain a rest." Groaned Kaoru, closing her books and putting papers away_


End file.
